hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Woods
Fred Woods (Voiced By Matthew Lillard) He is the leader of the Knights, until Henry VII became and took over the place, once again. He hates Soldiers and always uses it to achieve well. Appearance Before Hendrix Linguistics, White and Red Crowl, Grey Neck plate, Red glove with Grey Pads, Red and Black Shoulder pads with White and Grey Torso, Grey Pants with White and Grey Pants, Black and Grey Boots Hendrix Linguistics, White Mask, Grey Gloves, Grey Shoulder pads, Grey and Red In the chest, Grey and White torso, Grey Pants, Red and White Pants, Red and Black Boots Personality Generally, Fred employs a calm, intimidating demeanor, despite any adversity. He is aggressive and very useful when he attacks with his gadgets. He is incredibly ambitious in his quest to attain power, especially in obtaining powerful weapons technologies. He doesn't hesitate to do the task, and even not afraid to not to fail History Before Hendrix Linguistics He use to be a Scientist of the group, to create the energy global, which can power up tech for Earth, he was about to steal it himself, as he was caught and fired. He work his way to become the leader of the Knights Fred Woods men has failed, as he sees Hendrix and will soon personally deal with him, himself. Fred creates a group of Hendrix's enemies, consisting of himself, Cavan (Shift shaper guy), Mystery Man (Quiz Weapons), Laser Shot (Shots Lasers, Good Skills), Kayjovic (Fire Weapons), Yo-Yo Man AKA Daniel Maddison (Yo-Yo powers), Sarah Quinn (Doctor Hawkins enemies) And Kari Marsden (Weapons Tech and Fighter) and Kodak (Fear Weapons with toxic gas). He planned to use them to destroy Hendrix and also targeted Caitlyn, Mario, and their tag-along Doctor Locke. When they escape most of their assaults, they hide out in the Providence base in Florida, but Mystery Man hypnotised Doctor Locke to attack the Hendrix's team. After dealing with Doctor Locke, the Hendrix's team worked together and took down most of the Providence Doom. However, Fred Woods real main motive was to take the Energy and use it to power up his suit to take over the world. However, Hendrix absorb the Sub-Energy and defeated Woods. Though defeated, Woods managed to escape. Hendrix Linguistics Hiding Alliance, Fred Woods vows to get rid of any soldiers, as he targets many of them and succeeded. Fred and his Knights defeated Hendrix's team, but Hendrix challenge him to a duo as he is defeated by Hendrix. Fred tells them to shot the Soldiers, but Hendrix threaten him and said to stop, as Fred listen as he retreat. After Hendrix Linguistics And Death Fred battle Hendrix and is defeated again, but he tells about Henry VII defeating other Knights to become ruler of the old days, 200 years ago. Fred ditch Hendrix's team, as they gone to find Henry VII. Fred is killed with many Knights, in there battle against Circle Of Argo Powers And Abilities Fred before Hendrix Linguistics, used a power suit that gave him enhanced strength, durability and could project energy blasts from his gloves. When he used the Energy to enhance his powers, he could fire staggering energy blasts from his helmet's visor. However, the power suit was destroyed when Hendrix absorb the energy In Hendrix Linguistics, Fred wears another set of powered armor, but sometimes without head covering. It greatly enhances his strength, gives him enhanced durability and harnesses energy beams through his gloves. He also uses an energy lance, sword and a hovercycle while in battle. Appearances Edit Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Etymology Frederick is a masculine given name meaning "peaceful ruler". It is the English form of the Germanic name Friedrich. Its meaning is derived from the Germanic word elements frid, or peace, and ric, meaning "ruler" or "power". the hard fibrous material that forms the main substance of the trunk or branches of a tree or shrub, used for fuel or timber. Trivia * Fred Woods is voiced by Matthew Lillard, who voiced Shaggy. He also voices alongside Grey Griffin, who voiced Doctor Hawkins * Fred Woods wears different types of armor * Fred despise soldiers, and wants to get rid of them * Fred was a Scientist See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler - [[Fred Woods|'Fred Woods']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)